


Haikus

by anonstarbuck



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonstarbuck/pseuds/anonstarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder wrote haikus for and about Scully</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Year One

1.  
The robe dropped and I  
Tried not to cry as she peered  
Trustingly at me.  
  
2.  
I stopped short when she  
Leaned close to say _Sucker._  
My map was foreplay.  
  
3.   
Territorial, yes.  
I wanted braver fingers  
To touch you better.  
  
4.  
_Okobogee_ was  
What I said, but really I  
Wanted to smell you.  
  
5.  
It’s the first time she  
Springs me out of jail. She laughs,  
And buys me breakfast.  
  
6.  
I asked you out, and  
The Liberty Bell seemed a  
Good enough excuse.  
  
7.  
Scully, Eurisko  
Means I discover things; like,  
How little you are. 

8.  
My hands checked your neck.  
I’ll admit that they lingered.  
God, your skin, Scully.  
  
9.  
At NASA I stared  
Amazed at the space shuttle  
And with awe at you.  
  
10.  
You tried to tell me  
Of Deep Throat, of tricks and lies.  
Dear partner in Truth.  
  
11.  
I pretended they  
Were ours, and thought family  
Would be sweet with you.  
  
12.  
Phoebe was fire,  
But you’ve kindled a flame I  
Thought was gone for good.  
  
13.  
I called you Dana  
And wanted to kiss away  
The hurt of first deaths.  
  
14.  
He was on top and  
I couldn’t see from the rage.  
First kick to the heart.  
  


15.  
I’d never lost you  
Before, and I tried not to  
Wince at your handcuffs.  
  
16.   
She found out why I  
Strayed from the good book that she  
Follows to a T.  
  
17.  
You’re a thesaurus  
Filled with words that mean ‘reason’.  
I smile with each one.  
  
18.  
Scully, believer:  
Let’s watch The Exorcist and  
Talk of miracles.  
  
19.  
I’m not Spooky Fox  
But I think you’re Smart Otter  
Or Rational Dove.  
  
20.   
We almost died in  
The Forest, still, I grin with  
You in that jacket.  
  
21.  
A declaration   
Of loyalty. Iced tea and  
I would’ve kissed you.  
  
22.   
Fish tank scuba man  
Was the last thing he saw. I  
Believe you will be mine.  
  
23.  
One forty seven  
Stars on your blouse. I count,  
Touching with my mind.  
  
24.  
They’re shutting us down.  
You hold science sacred, but  
What’s sacred is you.


	2. Year Two

1.  
In Puerto Rico  
And in dark parking lots, I  
Still have you. You’re here.  
  
2.  
Knee-deep in sewage,  
My body’s in the gutter  
While you’re in my mind.

3.  
Fear is chemistry.  
I’m paranoid because they  
Have divided us.

4.  
You won’t shake his hand,  
But Krycek can’t replace you.  
Scully, no one can.  
  
5.  
Again, I believed  
While she tried to warn me and  
I should’ve listened.  
  
6.  
I play her screams on  
Repeat. Gone. Like Samantha.  
I’ve lost both of you.  
  
7.  
I wear your gold chain  
But it won’t protect me from  
The guilt, your absence.  
  
8.  
We’re both so broken.  
I held your hand instead of  
A gun. I love you.

9.  
One day, I’ll take you  
To the woods. No rain, no bugs,  
No spores. Just us two.

10.  
I wiped your mouth but  
I wanted to use my tongue  
Instead of napkins.  
  
11.  
You found my porn tapes.  
Old man showed us his pipes and  
You tried not to laugh.  
  
12.  
I’ve been intrigued by  
Space and women named BJ  
But mostly by you.

13.  
I untied her wrists.  
“I’m fine, Mulder” but she wept  
When I held her close.  
  
14.  
Toads fell from the sky.  
Like theirs, my parachute failed.  
I’ve fallen. Witchcraft.  
  
15.  
My charm is small too.  
See, nothing compares to the  
Voodoo that you do.

16.  
Clones, Scully, answers  
To questions we’ve been asking.  
Samantha’s come back.  
  
17.  
I chose my woman  
Over my girl. She gives me  
Faith to keep looking.

18.  
You were shoulder-deep  
In Ganesha. Dear Sophie,  
My Scully “save man.”

19.  
I’ve known for a while.  
I want to grow old with you.  
But no, not like this.

20.  
Bare-handed digging,  
My fingers brushed yours when we  
Found the potato.

21.  
Watch me when you make  
A joke, you’ll see. There’s no one  
else but you with me.

22.  
We chase truth in boils  
And convicts. We swim against  
Lies, and we’re losing.

23.  
You taught me that The  
Boy’s Club and men’s shadows kill  
In the same manner.

24.  
Consuming others  
For eternal life should stay  
A sex metaphor.

25.  
 _I love you too_ is  
A bullet through the shoulder,  
A partner in crime.


	3. Year Three

1.  
I saw them in dreams:  
Deep Throat, my father; but you  
And the truth came first.

2.  
It should’ve been me,  
Not Samantha, It could’ve been  
You, not Melissa.

3.  
A lightning strike made  
Him different. I guess that would  
Make you mine. I’m struck.

4.  
Autoerotic  
Asphyxiation is not  
What I’ve planned for us.

5.  
You said, “A woman  
Gets lonely,” and I wanted  
To ask if you were.

6.  
Condescension and  
Misogyny don’t stop you.  
Champion to women.

7.  
I’ve never felt like  
Punching a tetraplegic  
in the balls before.

8.  
We never agreed  
But you sat on that bed and  
Tried to bring me peace.

9.  
You met MUFON and  
You were scared about your chip.  
The truth? So was I.

10.  
On the train I watched  
The timer and held your voice  
Closer to my ear.

11.  
You believe in faith,  
In incorruptible saints.  
Same, Scully. That’s you.

12.  
Her name was Bambi,  
But even covered in shit  
I think you’re sexier.

13.  
Your little feet can  
Reach all pedals. You drive me  
Wild. Perfume and pursed lips.

14.  
You pull me back from  
The brink, my profiling brain,  
Keep me safe and sane.

15.  
“North American  
P-51 Mustang.” My  
Heart and my cock soared.

16.  
The dead speak to us,  
Demand justice. Your sister,  
My father. Just us.

17.  
To aim at my head  
Was easy. Your brimming eyes  
Haunt me. Scully, run.

18.  
Not to be crude but  
Ghost Cat isn’t the pussy  
I want to worship.

19.  
In Chinatown, men  
Gambled their eyes and heart. You  
Won mine years ago.

20.  
You don’t remember  
The Man in Black Trebek. Still,  
I bleeping love you.

21.  
A succubus like  
Skinner’s would quickly figure  
Out that I’m taken.

22.  
I could spend all night  
On a rock with you, Moby  
Dick, and my peg leg.

23.  
I don’t know what’s worse:  
You fearing me or watching  
You weep on Maggie.

24.  
Jeremiah Smith  
Is just half of my answers.  
The other is you.


	4. Year Four

1.  
Everything dies,  
But I’d go all in for the  
Women in my life.  
  
2.  
Saw you as a mom  
And pictured freckled redheads  
With my nose, playing.  
  
3.  
You found me drooling  
In a vent and read my eyes.  
Scully, read my eyes.  
  
4.  
You’re reaching for me.  
Please, this can’t be my only  
Picture of you. Please.  
  
5.  
Dana, we’ve been friends  
In other lives, but I’d like  
Us to be more now.  
  
6.  
Witchcraft is your spell  
On me, and how badly I  
Want to watch you age.  
  
7.  
He was listening  
When you walked in my office  
And changed my whole life.  
  
8.  
In Tunguska, I  
Woke up strapped against the wire  
Scared, and I thought of you.  
  
9.  
At court, you turned and  
I wrapped my arms around you,  
Both of them. I’m home.  
  
10.  
Dreams are answers to  
Unasked questions. Do you know  
You’re in all my dreams?  
  
11.  
Forget the yellow  
Rain. Let’s listen to Prince and dance  
And say “te amo.”  
  
12.  
Love means helping you  
Dumpster dive through medical  
Waste. Damn my long arms.  
  
13.  
“It’s my life,” you said,  
But I can’t separate mine  
From yours anymore.  
  
14.   
I brought you flowers,  
You brought me news. The truth will  
Save us. It has to.  
  
15.  
Real love is to bring  
Back from the dead, but also  
To learn and let go.  
  
16.  
Like Taeger, you came  
Through my blindspot, and now you’re  
All that I can see.  
  
17.  
The birthday keychain  
Was for you to put copies  
Of my keys on it.  
  
18.  
Pendrell died without  
Ever tasting you. That won’t  
Be my case. No way.  
  
19.  
If I could go back  
In time, I’d find us before  
All this and kiss you.  
  
20.  
He got close to you.  
Four years, a bottle of wine.  
It should’ve been me.  
  
21.  
Skinner made a deal  
With the devil. I don’t know  
What this means for us.  
  
22.  
You bleed, say you’re fine.  
You and I are afraid of  
The exact same thing.  
  
23.  
Ketamine-filled holes,  
Gun in my hand. You say “Let  
Go,” and so I did.  
  
24.  
They gave you cancer  
So I’d believe the lie. But  
I won’t watch you die.


	5. Year Five

1.  
I stopped you before  
You took your shirt off. I want  
To know your heart now.

2.  
I wept on your hands.  
I won’t lie, I choose the truth.  
I choose you each time.

3.  
Once upon a time  
Naked, drugged, I met three men  
Who gave me answers.

4.  
In your arms, I prayed.  
Not to be found and rescued…  
But for sleeping bags.

5.  
Next time I take you  
Dancing, it’ll be a date.  
Just us. No mutant.

6.  
I wish you’d called me  
To tell me of Emily–  
Your child. Not the case.

7.  
I want to protect  
You both. To love you both, but  
She’s not meant to be.

8.  
You don’t know, Scully,  
What it’s like to watch you die,  
Then almost kill you.

9.  
Answer the question  
Scully, or I’ll climb more trees  
And ask you again.

10.  
Every time we spoke  
I was bored, missing you, and  
A little bit hard.

11.  
I’d give both my arms  
To watch as you fight sexy  
Nurses. Wait. I did.

12.  
Imagine, partner.  
Pizza, no vampires, you and  
My magic fingers.

13.  
I don’t believe her,  
Yet Cassandra was taken  
From Skyland, like you.

14.  
Though accidental,  
Your regression hypnosis  
Gave me a boner.

15.  
Once upon a time  
I met a man named Arthur  
And learned of our Files.

16.  
If I was blind, you’d  
Be the one in my mind’s eye,  
And I’d see through yours.

17.  
Your faith is blinding,  
Yet you see your daughter. I  
Hold you closer.

18.  
Deep undercover,  
You set my finger. I’m  
Safest by your side.

19.  
Believe me, you’re my  
One in five billion. You, me,  
Our folie a deux.

20.  
a) Between Diana  
And Dana there’s an “I”, me.  
My past. My present.

b) Our work now ashes,  
Your head on my chest.  
I can’t embrace you. We’re done.


	6. Fight the Future

I’d go anywhere  
To finish our hallway talk:  
Hell. Antarctica.


End file.
